


Inappropriate

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri wanna hop on the good foot and do the nasty with Claude (big time ver.), Gen, Hilda makes an appearance but too brief to tag, M/M, Sylvain gets more than he bargained for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri knows he should not be thinking what he is.  Sylvain tries to help him deal with it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	Inappropriate

Claude didn’t always fight like this. He _swears_ he didn’t. Dimitri surely would have noticed if he had. It was…… _distracting_. So it would have caught his eye.

It’s certainly catching it now.

A trick shot - one of the ones Claude was now known for, shooting from his wyvern at ludicrous angles that never fails to catch the enemy off guard. To be able to perform them takes a skill not so easily matched, an eye able to track even past the wild movements in the air, the trust in the wyvern to do such feats while in battle, and...

another thing.

Dimitri has seen how Claude positions himself when firing such a shot; back straight and proud, with a confidence earned from his arrows that never fail to strike true. But, in order to do that, Claude, of course, must have both hands preoccupied with his weapon, none able to hold his reins as he soars through the air. Upside down. Which is to say the… only things able to hold onto his wyvern are… are his…

Dimitri shook his head. No, Claude was far too respectable a man to think such ill-befitting thoughts of. He won’t think of how… _trained_ Claude’s… _being_ is to be able to perform what he does. 

\---

Alas, noticing one thing often leads to noticing many things.

Never had it even crossed Dimtiri’s mind how Claude chose to dress himself. Why would it? What did it matter to him how another person chooses what to wear? Other than to reflect on how it could or could not hinder combat such a thing is of little concern whatsoever. 

And yet, ever since _noticing_ Claude’s fighting style and what it… _utilizes_ , Dimitri now cannot help but have his thoughts linger on Claude’s attire. They’ve always been thick, tightly bound though still not revealing as much as those of thinner quality would. A change, then, his Barbarossa attire brings, being more form-fitting on the upper half.

...Though the same cannot be said for the lower half, still… _consistently_ airy.

 _Not_ annoyingly. _Not_ infuriatingly. 

Consistently.

It would have been simple, oh so simple, to leave thoughts such as these as they are, slightly distracting yet no less easy to ignore quickly enough. But, sadly, a happenstance stay at a tavern let such a thing cease to be. 

Separate booths they sat in, back to back though he was unsure if Claude noticed Dimitri’s own later arrival, so engrossed he was in his conversation with Hilda he seemed. It was easy enough to hear, even unintentionally, though Dimitri would not think to do such a-

“-can totally get a tailor for you if you really can’t find anything to fit you-”

“ _Ugh_ , can you drop it? I make do just fine, thank you very much.”

“Come on, imagine how it’d look! You show off enough, imagine how you’d look if you put on something that _accentuates your assets-_ ”

“Don’t call it that!”

“Aww, is Mr. Leader Man getting _flustered?_ You know, if _my_ thighs were so thick I couldn't wear tighter pants I would _easily_ call them assets. Think of everything you can do with them!”

...what?

Dimitri swallowed. A-ah… He- really shouldn’t be listening...

“ _Shush!”_

“How comfy can those poofy pants of yours be anyway?”

“ _Very._ Now, we’re dropping the subject, or I’ll _lead_ you straight to clean up duty.”

“Ugh, no fair! But fine, since you’re so _shy_ about it.”

“Heyyo, Your Majesty?”

Dimitri started at the call of his title. He looked to Sylvain across from him in the banquette. “Ah, sorry. I hope I haven't missed much?”

Sylvain crossed his arms and gave Dimitri _that_ look, the one that always seems to cause some sort of trouble or grievance. “Oh, I think you caught exactly enough,” he says, voice inlaid with smugness.

Dimitri glared, though he could feel his face grow hotter. “And _what_ do you mean by that?”

Sylvain doesn’t answer with words, merely nodding towards Dimitri’s end of the table. Dimitri looks to where his friend indicated and-

saw his mug, the sturdiest the tavern graciously offered, crushed in his hands, his drink spilled about the table.

Dimitri let out a noise, grabbing for the towel nearby and doing his best to clean the already spread-about mess. “ _Sylvain!_ ” He whispers the name harshly, though it did nothing to wipe the smirk off of his friend’s face. “You didn’t think to tell me this earlier?!”

“Your Majesty, I think it’s safe to assume that if you didn’t notice the water soaking you, after you crushed a metal mug in your grip, I don’t think you’d have noticed me.”

Dimitri gritted his teeth… but offered no argument. That was a fair enough assumption to make.

Sylvain leaned over and placed his elbows on the tables, water be damned, and put on that “wise” older brother expression, once an often sight in their childhood. “Dimitri, we’re going to have a talk once we get back to the monastery.”

Dimitri sighed. There was no point in trying to deny Sylvain once he gets like this.

\---

“So. Tell me everything. Let it _allll_ out.”

“Sylvain. Please.”

Sylvain shook his head from where he sat across Dimitri in the king’s room within the dormitories. “Your Majesty, a lot of us have known about your crush on Leader Man for a while now, but look!” Dimitri made no bother to deny the statement regarding his “crush;” it was plain enough for even him to recognize. Sylvain spread his arms wide towards Dimitri. “We’ve let you suffer so much that you’ve lost control!”

A flash of hurt and concern flashed through Dimitri. “I have not! I-I was simply distracted; it will not happen again.”

“And that’ll be because of me!” Sylvain says proudly. He puts an elbow to his knee and rests his chin on his hand. “Now, like I said. Let’s fess up.”

Dimitri sighed. “And what am I confessing to?”

“About how much you want to bend Claude-”

“ ** _STOP!”_ ** Nope, no no no, he will _not_ allow that to finish. His face on fire Dimitri clears his throat, ignoring how his screech made his friend nearly jump from his chair. “I fail to see how doing such a thing will assist in anything,” he says, managing to keep his voice even.

Sylvain put a hand to his chest and took a breath. “Come on, you oughtta let those thoughts out somehow! I know you’re not gonna _do_ anything yet so might as well talk about it!”

Dimitri put a hand to his forehead, sliding it down to pinch at his brow and squeezing his eye shut. Sylvain might… have something resembling a point. If this can help curb these… _thoughts_ from his mind, then it might be worth a shot. And who better than Sylvain to confess them to? What could Dimitri have possibly thought that Sylvain hasn’t himself done in reality?

He sighed again. And again. He took in a breath, before letting it out.

“I…” Goddess this was difficult, but he has to start from somewhere. “I’ve been… preoccupied, wondering about Claude’s… figure...”

Sylvain leaned forward. “Yeah?” He probes at Dimitri’s silence.

He swallows, the thoughts coming back full force. “I just…” He shut his eye. “I wonder about his… his th-thighs, is all. How… how they must look, for him to cling so confidently on his wyvern as he does.”

And suddenly- suddenly so much of the weight he felt was gone. The initial confession stated, he feels himself slipping deeper into his thoughts.

“I wish to… hold them. _Squeeze_ them. See how far I may go before Claude can no longer take it. Take _me._ I wish to see how long he can stand not making a noise until pleasure compels him to moan, and _I_ wish to be the cause of it all. I wish to see him squirm under me, my name leaving his mouth in hot breaths as I-”

And so on Dimitri went, detailing all that his mind draws forth from some depths so often left untouched. No, he should not have these thoughts brewing within him in the first place, but _oh_ brew they did, the scent of them ever enticing. But, oddly, it seemed Sylvain was right, for every moment he revealed another scene his mind scrapes from scum the more… free, he feels, not so contained, or at least more comfortable within the confines of restraint. He took a moment to breathe and to thank Sylvain, looking up and focusing on his friend proper-

And saw his face. As red as his hair.

…

“S… Sylvain? Are you, erm… alright?”

He gets no response, nor any eye contact, the Gautier firmly determined to look anywhere that wasn’t Dimitri. 

“Sylvain, please! Say something!”

More moments of silence stretch between them, heavy as stone pressed against Dimitri’s chest. Finally, however, Sylvain speaks, in a deafening whisper:

“You’re… _wild_.”

 _W-What?!_ Dimitri- he felt his own face put Ailiel to shame. _Sylvain_ is calling him wild? **_Sylvain?!_ ** Dimitri- he- chokes out a laugh. “Haha, what a gaffe! Truly you never fail to find a joke!”

Sylvain ignores Dimitri’s flailing attempt to _get off of this topic oh Goddess please,_ continuing, “It’s uh… fine, that you’re… insatiable.”

I- _Insatiable?!_

Sylvain gave him a shaking thumbs up. “I’m not judging. You do you. Just, uh… lemme process it all.”

Oh Goddess- no. There is no point in pleading for Her help; it is clear She cannot exist, in any form that may matter, if She were to allow such cruelty as this. Dimitri was trapped, alone, with no hope of salvation, to suffer in this pit of _complete and utter embarrassment he just wanted to die_ -

“If it’s, uh, any help, Claude can drag a wagon with his-”

_DEATH!! NOW!! THAT WOULD JUST BE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT!!_

“It’s not. Stop talking.”

Sylvain followed that order as only a desperate soldier could ever follow for their king.

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain: I'll have Dimitri talk about his "lewd" thoughts about Claude how bad can it be
> 
> Dimitri: So anyway, I want to ********* and ********** until he ********* and afterwards we *******-
> 
> Sylvain: 😳😳😳😳
> 
> Always think this is funny lmao also oh boy 4 am fics my fave


End file.
